Evangelion X
by AnimeFan5
Summary: Young Josh Wickert and two others are thrown into a conflict beyond their comprehension. Meanwhile, the conflict changes from NERV vs. SEELE to something on a larger scale....


Evangelion X  
By: Joshua Wickert  
  
Prologue:  
  
In the year 2015, beings called "Angels" caused the "Third Impact"(the first impact causing Dinosaur extinction and the second wiping out half of Earth's population in the year 2000). It was thought that the rest of Earth's population was wiped out, but it wasn't true. In fact, the entire population survived. But, when the Third Impact was set off, most of the Earth's surface was destroyed and rendered unsuitable for Human living. So, the Earth's population was lucky enough to have built Colonies on different planets, and moved to them. But, the threat of the Angels wasn't eradicated entirely…  
  
Chapter 1: Synchronize!  
  
"This sucks!" I yelled as I got home. I had homework from every class in school, and one of the assignments was a 200-word report!  
"Josh, calm down," my dad yelled from the kitchen.  
"How, when I have eight packets and a report to do!" I yelled. "And it's all due tomorrow."  
I sat down at the table, and amazingly, I finished three packets in a half-hour. By the time dinner rolled around, I only had my report left to do, and it was easy because it was a history report on whatever I wanted to write about. I chose the events in the year 2015, with detailed battle recreations that would definitely get me extra credit. I looked at the calendar sitting in my room. November 11, 2020. It was amazing how short of a time it has been since Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley Soryu, and Rei Ayanami defeated the Angels with their Evangelion units. I was a big history buff, which you could tell from the Evangelion drawings, pottery recreations, and other weird stuff I had in my room.   
"Josh, come out here for a second," my dad shouted to me.  
I walked out into the Living Room, and there was a man sitting on the couch, and my dad was standing in a corner, looking pale.  
"What's wrong, dad?" I asked.  
"This man is from NERV, the organization…"  
"…That built the Evangelions and fought the Angels!" I said, finishing my dad's sentence.  
"That's right. My name is Ryouji Kaji, and I'm here bearing an official announcement from Gendo Ikari," he said.  
"Cool! What is it?" I asked.  
Ryouji cleared his throat then read the statement from a piece of paper:  
  
To Joshua Wickert:  
  
My name is Gendo Ikari, and I am in charge of NERV. We have received information that may or may not prove that a rival organization is producing clones of the Angels that attacked Tokyo-3 in 2015. We are taking all necessary precautions, which include rebuilding the Evangelion units and searching for new pilots to control them. We have chosen you to pilot the EVA-Unit01X, the rebuilt, updated version of the Unit 01 piloted by my son, Shinji. You may decline to pilot it, but be warned, you will never be offered another opportunity for something like this. If you choose to pilot the EVA-01X, please come to NERV headquarters on November 18th, 2020, for a short orientation and test piloting in our combat simulator.  
  
Yours truly,  
Gendo Ikari  
NERV Commander  
  
"SWEET!" I yelled. But suddenly my dad turned to me.  
"You will not pilot that Evangelion," he said.  
"What!?" I yelled. "Dad, this is my chance to be a part of history!"  
"What if you get killed by the Angels during an attack, just like your sister and mother?"  
"But dad, I'll be protected by the Evangelion. Please don't let the past get in the way!"  
I hit a sensitive spot with that. He bit his lip, and stood there. Ryouji looked at me, then at my father.  
"Mr. Wickert, if Joshua can't pilot the EVA-Unit01X, there is only one more person to ask, and if he declines, then our offensive and defensive power is reduced by 1/3. Please let Joshua do this, for the safety of the colonies, and so that we can have a future," Ryouji said.  
I could tell that my dad was against this, but he said, "Joshua may pilot it if he wishes."  
I nearly jumped out of my pants after hearing this. I hugged my dad.  
"Remember, be at NERV headquarters in one week for the training, Ryouji said before he said good bye and walked out. I ran into my room, and got ready for bed (hey it was 10:00 when Ryouji left, so I had to get my sleep.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+  
  
When I arrived at NERV headquarters the next week, a woman was waiting for me and the other pilots so that she could begin the tour and get us to the training as fast as possible. She pointed at a desk where three ID cards were waiting. I walked over and picked up the one with my name on it and examined the two remaining ones.  
"Emily Wilson and Joseph Reistrom," I said to myself, as I read the names on the other cards. Suddenly, I heard the noise of the NERV headquarters' front doors sliding open, and I saw two kids walk through the doors, walk over to the table, and pick up the two ID cards. Emily was a pretty girl, who didn't look strong on the outside, but from the way she walked, you could tell she was emotionally strong. Joe was a short, slightly fat boy, who looked tough and you could tell he could handle a lot.  
"Good morning, my name is Ritsuko Akagi, and I am head of the Evangelion Redevelopment Project. I will give a short, guided tour of NERV headquarters, then I will lead you into your training missions. If you do well, you will be given permanent ID cards. The ones you have currently are only temporary."  
We went through NERV headquarters. The size of it and what was contained within it amazed me. Like Ritsuko said, the tour was short, but amazing. She led us to a hallway with three doors.  
"These are your changing rooms. Inside, you will find your Plug Suits that you must wear in the Entry Plug. Once you have changed, go down the hallway to the end, and you will find a lift. Get on it, and it will take you to the room where you'll climb into your Entry Plug. Your EVAs will be moved into the Training Simulator rooms, and the programs will begin. Good luck!"  
I walked into my changing room, and found my Plug Suit. It was blue and fit me exactly. I stepped out of my room. Emily and Joe were already outside their rooms. Joe had a black Plug Suit, and Emily had a green Plug Suit. We walked to the lift and got on. It moved slowly up to the room.  
"Hey. I'm Joe. Good luck in the simulator," Joe said to me.  
"I'm Josh. Same to you," I replied.  
Within two minutes, we were in the Entry Plug room, climbing into the Entry Plugs. This was the beginning of our destinies as Evangelion pilots…  
  



End file.
